Used To Be
by TamarindExpress
Summary: AU- Jade West is the nerdiest kid in school, well next to Synjin and Robbie and she has this super secret crush on her bestfriend ..well..used to be bestfriend, Tori Vega,who's the most populaar girl in school.


**A/N: So it's been a while since I've written anything and I have this idea ...so I just want to post so it will get out of my head... **

**I actually found this pretty funny...cause I mean..lol..Im picturing Jade wearing glasses, tucks in her shirt...hahaa..ok lets get on with it.**

**Summary: AU- Jade West is the nerdiest kid in school, well next to Synjin and Robbie and she has this super secret crush on her bestfriend ..well..used to be bestfriend, Tori Vega,who's the most populaar girl in school.**

**Note: Sorry if my english is bad, my grammar is wrong or whatsoever. English isn't my first language ..so..bear with me please =)**

**=Chapter 1=**

_**Used to be**_

To many people, especially to those who are in high school, popularity means everything. I know when you graduate it won't mean a thing but still..status is very important. But for Jade West she doesn't care about it, not one bit. All she wants to do is graduate, get a nice job and show to those people who used to bully her that they are the ones who's the loser.

She doesn't even know why people tease her about getting a high grade or studying during the weekends than go to a party. I mean isn't that the reason why they're in school? To get a high grade and to study so that in the future they'll have a nice job to be able to support their future family? Are these people even thinking?

One day those people who treated her like shit are gonna work for her and those guys are gonna drool for her..someday. She smiled at that thought, then she was snapped back to reality when she accidentally bumped into someone and all of her books are suddenly scattered on the floor.

She gasped in shock and she look to see who it was and it's none other than Tori Vega. "Watch it you loser" she heard her say. Tori looked down and said "Sorry" she knelt down to grab her books and Tori just walked away.

She sighed as she got up and started walking again to her next class. Tori Vega is one of the most popular girl in school, obviously because of her good looks and talent. Tori was always sent to talent competitions and of course she would always win. Tori is the most talented person she ever met and the most gorgeous one . Tori is actually the one who had Jade questioning her sexuality the moment they met each other ...again.

The only ugly thing about Tori is her attitude. She's very mean to everyone but she knows her bestfriend is still in there.

Yeah, would you believe that? Tori _was _Jade's bestfriend. They used to hang out all the time when they used to live in a small town in Texas.

_Flashback_

_7 year old Jade West was lying outside on the ground, her hands behind her head and just smiling contently next to her bestfriend Tori Vega. It's night time and they're watching the sky filled with sparkly stars.  
_

_Tori suddenly raised her arm and she's making her hand open and close. Jade sat up and looked confusedly at the girl next to her. "What are you doing?" she asked and the girl next to her chuckled. "Trying to catch a star silly" she looked at her like she was crazy or something then Tori looked at her and smiled. "You know you can't catch it right? Cause they're like super far away" Jade said and she crossed her arms. Tori sat up "Yeah I know, I'm not dumb" she rolled her eyes at Jade._

"_Then why?" Jade asked, she heard Tori sigh. Tori looked at the stars again and said " My father is like the stars, they seem so very close to us but in reality they're very far away" Jade looked at her, still confused. "That's very deep Tori" she said and Tori laughed. "I knew you wouldn't understand it" Tori said. "C'mon just tell me...simpler words this time?" Jade asked and Tori chuckled. "Even if I explain it to you, you wouldn't understand it cause you don't know the feeling" was all Tori said then she got up and headed inside her house . Jade just stood there for a moment and looked at the stars. "Ok from now on I'll study really hard so that I would always know what Tori meant when she said something deep to me" she muttered to herself and went back to her own house._

_End of Flashback_

Back then everything was simple. She and Tori salways playing around and laughing, not caring about anything. But now everything changed...she's so different. She wasn't mean or a bitch like she is now. Tori was smarter than her and Tori was the one who always protected her from the bullies not Tori being the bully. Jade wanted to know what happened the years they were apart.. She knows people change when they grow up but she didn't expect that her used to be bestfriend would change into something like she is now.

_Flashback_

_12-year-old Jade is just in her room, reading some book before going to sleep ...when she heard someone calling her name. She got up and went to look out in her window , where the source is coming from and saw that Tori was one yelling for her. She opened her window and a paper plane came flying towards her. She ducked, trying to avoid the paper plane hitting her. Then she got up and noticed that Tori's window is now closed and the girl is nowhere in sight. She closed her window too and grabbed the paper plane._

_She unfolded it and there's a note._

_Dear Jade,_

_Me and my mom are moving out tomorrow. She just told me earlier when I got home. I was so shocked when she said it cause this is the last day I'm going to see you. We're moving to Los Angeles and it's pretty far away from here. I thought we won't move until next week but I guess she can't put up with dad anymore.. I'm so sorry._

_Jade quickly went to her window and opened it and saw Tori packing her things in her room. "Tori!" she yelled. Tori looked to Jade and smiled weakly at her. "What time are you leaving tomorrow?" she asked . Tori opened her window and shouted " 10 a.m." Jade frowned "What?! That early? But we won't be out in school until 1 p.m.!" Jade shouted. Tori shrugged "I'm not going to school tomorrow..." she said sadly and continued packing her stuff.. "But-" Jade was about to say something when Tori's mom suddenly came into Tori's room. Jade saw that Tori and her mom are arguing about something but she couldn't hear them very well. Then Tori's mom suddenly looked towards Jade and she closed Tori's window and closed the curtains._

_Jade sat down on the floor and hugged her knees. She won't be seeing her bestfriend anymore. She kept on thinking about tomorrow. Tomorrow is the last day she would ever see her. Cause who knows when will they meet again so she's trying to do something special..hmm...but she got school tomorrow. She'll just skip and she knows her parents would understand her._

_Jade kept on thinking about what will she do for Tori to make tomorrow a day she'll never forget until she fell asleep._

_End of Flashback_

Jade reached her classroom and sat down on her usual seat at the back of the class next to the window. The teacher isn't there yet so she has a few minutes to doze off. She kept on wandering what happened to Tori during the years they weren't together. Maybe Tori got into an accident and had an amnesia so Tori acts like they never knew each other before...huh maybe. But Jade just shrugged off that idea.

Everyday since Jade transferred to Hollywood Arts and met Tori on her very first day during Sophomore year. Tori just acts like she doesn't know her. Like they never met before..like they weren't bestfriends. Jade was so hurt..until now. It's Junior Year and Tori still acts like she doesn't know her and worse than that..Tori treats her like crap. Never in a million years that Jade thought that her bestfriend is the one who would hurt her.

**=End of Chapter 1=**

**A/N: So um...this story could get really confusing...cause there'll be a lot of flashbacks and I don't know what to do...How about like I'll alternate the chapters? Like you know Chapter 2 would all be about Tori and Jade's past and Chapter 3 would be about the current situation of Tori and Jade..then Chapter 4 would be another flashback about their past and chapter 5 their current situation..just like you know switch, switch..or I'll just put the flashbacks in between..like what i did in this one...but it would get really confusing...and I am not so happy about this..it's like 2 am when I typed this and heck i dont even know what im typing anymore. But I promise the next chap would be better...and longer..I'll just go with the switchy thing..**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW...it helps me get motivated and it makes me happy =)**

**I know this first chapter is like shit but I promise the next one would be better..**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
